WHAT THE FUDGE-CAKES?
by PurpleDiamondDevil
Summary: for future notice im Hana Conwell and my friend is Hezaa Copes. we were reading manga when our life went flip-side up. why oh why do us manga nerds have the worst luck. AlXOC, envyXOC. slight romance. im also not very good at grammer or spelling or that stuff so please let me know if its wrong or something. dont like dont read! Haters be hatin, I bet you scared of my awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1

"...ana, hana, earth to hana...YO MIDGET!" my best friend hezaa screeched in my ear.

"huh, what, who died?" i asked blinking quickly.

Why did she have to wake me from my epic dream. Mmmmm...chicken drumsticks. Don't judge me, i like my goddamn food.

"i was telling you about my new issue of fullmetal alchemist. Do you want to check it out at my place?" hez asked.

"OK. Better than sitting at my house listening to my mother yell at me for not wearing a skirt like normal girls. Doesn't she understand that I ain't normal." i said yawning.

"Well lets go." hez yelled, jerking me off of my seat.

"Wait, you sayin' schools over?" i questioned.

" Yeah, you've been asleep for like an hour and a half." she said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"YA SAY WHAT GIRLFRIEND!" i yelled, jumping from my seat and dragging her with me and out of the school.

i actually stayed behind for school; and for once it wasnt a detention related matter.

As soon as we got to Hez's house we ran in and continued our conversation.

"OK now show me the book. Gimme da manga!" i demanded, arms crossed.

"How about we change into our own clothes. you and i both hate this fudging uniform. C'mon, you left some clothes from last week. i also wanna go to astro smoothies and do some flirting. Though to be fair, i wouldn't mind havin Al Elric. he is the smexiest suit of armour i have ever seen" she fangirl screamed.

imbecile (omg...big word).

"OK, toss me my clothes and i'll get changed!" i sighed, hand out.

"Here you go shortstop!" she laughed, throwing my clothes to me.

A vain popped in my head. "DONT CALL ME SHORT! EVERYONE IS SHORTER THAN YOU! YOUR A FRIDGING GIANT!" i screamed at her before stomping off to the bathroom, hearing her chuckle in the background.

If she wasn't my friend...GRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

i quickly changed into one of my favorite outfits: black spaghetti strap tank top with the Japanese sign of strength embroidered on the front in purple and a message in Japanese that i lived by across my back: _human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost._ in red. it is what i live by. A air of baggy black combat trousers held up with a thick studded brown belt on the tightest loop, steeltoed combat boots that laced up to my mid calf. i switched my old black laces for red and purple striped boot ties. i finally added a dark purple kneelength, hooded jacket with the transmutation circle i sew on in pale purple. i quickly tied my purple dyed hair in a tight plait. all in all, i looked pretty damn good. i grabbed my purple plaid backpack and shoved my sailorstyle uniform into my bag before unconsciously slinging it over my , its a force of habit.

i ran out the room to see hez already flipping through the the fresh pages of the manga,

"You mean pig! hiromu arakwa would be dissapointed in you. you broke a promise. in the law of equivalent exchange you must give me something back in equal value." i declaired.

"fine, what do you want?" hez sighed.

"lets see if the transmutation circle actually works." i cheered.

"fine, i'll draw one out." hez said'


	2. mother fudge

**me: hiya my gemstones! I don't care if you like my story or not, this is for my own entertainment. i may not be the best writer but I don't care cos this is for me and my inter-web friends! Shout out to my number one inter-web friend Queenofthefanfiction! wassup Queenie?!**

**OK**** enjoy me **

**no own, cos if I did Id be there and cause chaos **evil smile***MWAAAAHHHHAAAHHHHAAA!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

After Hez finished she quickly grabbed her bag before we left cos we would be going to astro cafe straight after this-as Hez put it- gobbledygook. Seriously, l think she needs to learn some proper words. I hope she reads a dictionary.

Hez swung her bag over her shoulder and sat down next to me.

"OK, how do we do this?" Hez asked.

"Its quite simple, really. You clap your hands and place them down on the circle, but if we are doing it we have to do it together." I explained, giddy with excitement.

"OK, lets get this over with. Iz wantz my banoffee muffin and my cherana juice." Hez complained.

Seriously, banoffee, cherana? What the fudge is that mean?

We clapped our hands and slammed them down on the transmutation circle happened for a moment; then we were engulfed in a blinding purple light.

I thought one thing.

WHAT THE FUDGE-CAKES?

* * *

Whiteness.

Everything was white. Me and Hez just stood there; a look of confusion shown on both our faces.

"Hello Hezaa and Hana nice to finally meet you."

Uhhhhh...WHO THE FUDGE SAID THAT?

We spun around quick as lightning and saw a black shadow. I instantly knew who it was. _**Truth.** _so I did what any FMA fan would do in that situation. I fangirled._  
_

"OM-FUDGING-G! Its truth! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" I screamed, going crazy. Dont judge me. Truths da bomb.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my head. I turned around at my so called friend and gave her an icy glare.

"Now aint the time hana."She said in monotone.

"But Hezzzzzzz! Its truth!" I whined.

"Exactly; its truth." She said, dead panned.

I sometimes hate my friend.

" Well, let me tell you why I called you here ladies. You two each contain part of a very important stone. It is-" he said but I cut him off.

"Let me guess, the philosophers stone?!" I said, dreaming in my mind theatre.

"Yes; the philosophers stone! You are one bright kid. So im sending you two somewhere you know that has reasons for wanting the stone. Can you guess where?" Truth said a sinister smile creeping onto his lips.

"Hmmm... let me think... Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist?" I asked no one in particular.

"Is she always like this?" I heard truth whisper to Hezaa.

"Your truth, you should know what shes like" Hez whispered back rolling her eyes.

"Well any ways, back to what we are discussing. You will be given some gifts as a payment for me taking you from your homes. You will receive alchemy, shape shifting,lying and joint alchemy." The truth said.,

"You serious bruv!? your not much of the dick head that you hear about in FanFictions." I said with the look of pure disbelief on my face.

I swear, truth smiled at that. Ohmygiddygosh, i just flattered truth. Thats something to take off my bucket list.

"OK so truth old buddy of mine when we leaving"?" hez asked.

He smiled evilly."Now"

* * *

My ass hurt.

Thats the first thing that registered in my mind.

Not where am i? Not is hez here? not Am i safe?

My ass hurt.

I slowly opened my eyes only to be met by violet.

hmm... violet is such a pretty colour... especially mixed with green palm tree styled hair.

"Who are you!" Mr palm tree asked, his voice dripping with venom.

inspiration struck me."Kim Kardashian!" i said without batting an eyelash."Who are you!"

Heh, i really am better at lying.

"I am Envy" He stated proudly; well full of himself.

thats when his name registered in my mind. _**Envy.**_

Ok, bad news and good news, i know where i am but infront of me is one of the evillest guys. Truth sent me and Hez to fullmetal alchemist...HEZAA!... Shit ive lost my best friend. I am the worst friend in the universe. **panic mode activated biotches!**

* * *

**did you like it. if you did yay if you did not go screw a goat.**

**PurpleDiamondDevil out.**


	3. envious fire

**chapter 3**

OK what the fudge am I meant to do?

Envy is sitting right in front of me. Envy. he could kill me in a simple flick of his wrist. I am so screwed. or am I? I am a alchemist now, and a shape shifter and I have to say, my lying has improved dramatically. Thank you Truth, you are epic! OK lets do a bit of acting.

"W-what are you g-gonna do to me?!" I asked in feigned terror.

Its so easy to pretend to be afraid.

"Hmm... lets just say that I will end your life pretty quickly as I don't want to get to much attention" he said, a sadistic smile dancing on his lips.

Time to put my plan into action.

"Sorry bruv! I aint ready to die yet!" I said clapping my hands and sending a blast of air at him.

I am sooooo not ready for death yet. I pulled out the blade I keep hidden in my boot, transmuting it into a scythe. It was purple and shiny. heheheh.

"Come near me and I will slice that palm tree like head of yours!" I snarled, loving every second.

He advanced towards me. Gosh, don't the bad guys ever listen. I swiped my blade at him, slicing through his hair like...well, scythe to hair!

I swung it at him and knocked his feet out from under him.

"I'm in a bit of a rush so I wont kill you" I said."Instead I'll just shut you up."

I transmuted a rubbish bin around him, sealing it shut.

"Bye-bye dahling" I said in a posh accent.

I turned on my heels and left. I felt bloody epic.

* * *

**Hezaa's POV**

Where the fudge am I? I just woke up in a godforsaken filing room. And whats worse, the doors locked from outside. Great, I guess i'm stuck here for the time being.

What to do...what to do...OH PAPERCLIPS! I know how to pick a lock. Awesome!

I slid a mint green paperclip into the lock, my orange eyes full of concentration, jiggling it back and forth till I heard that magical click that signaled that the door was open.

SUCCESS!

I'm glad that Hana convinced me to take them lock picking classes from her shady cousin called Riel I quietly opened the door, slipping out before shutting it with a slight click.

I heard voices so I slipped into a spot where no one would be able to see me. I felt like a ninja. An epic ninja with Paraskevidekatriaphobia, Triskaidekaphobia, hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia, Chrematophobia, Aulophobia, Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia. They are real phobias. You can judge me cos I honestly don't give a flying rats ass. Oh yeah... i'm also scared of those.

The people who I could hear past and you will honestly not believe who I saw, second lieutenant Maria Ross and sergeant Denny Brosh! Silent fan girl moment.

Wait a minute... SECOND LIEUTENANT MARIA ROSS AND SERGEANT DENNY BROSH!

That must mean... oh fudge, I was hoping for Harry Potter.

Wait, this also means... Alphonse Elric! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh. Spastic fan girl moment.

Wait; where is Hana?

what if they've captured her and are torturing her for information about us and our world...it isn't possible...is it?

Don't worry Hana, I will save you!

OK, now how to get around without being detected. What was it that truth said, lying, alchemy,joint alchemy and shape shifting.

I could easily shape shift into a military outfit and move around undetected. that's what makes me the smart one out of me and Hana. she always rushes into things and never thinks things through; i decide plans. that's are roles, im the brains, shes the brawn.

anyway, i focused on changing my appearance. closing my eyes i felt the power surround me. it smelt oddly of peanut butter. i like peanut butter. i opened my eyes and checked myself in my compact mirror. my chest length hair, that on a paint chart would be referred to as electric banana, was tied up in a plaited bun; i was wearing the royal blue military uniform with the polished gold buttons and my height had been added to be several inches from the heeled boots.

i left my hiding spot which was standing next to a potted plant. haven't you noticed that when people are playing hide and seek that the person who's "it" always loks somewhere impossible to find people when the person who ends up winning is in an obvious place like under the bed or behind a curtain.

anyway, seeing as i was a complete FMA otaku i knew my way around, checking the imaginary map in my head every know and then.

i finally made it to the room i was searching for. **the flame alchemist.** i knocked slightly before entering. hey i still understand the concept of manners!

" i have something to ask!" I said, faking confidence, my chin jutting out." willl you help look for my friend."

i stared him straight in the eyes.

"is that so? tell me, do i know you?" he asked, sliding on his gloves.

one word

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

**did you enjoy my presious jemstones? tell me so pleeaaassseeee. shout out to my BIWF (best interweb friend) QueenOfTheFanFiction. wassup babe?!**

**luv the diamond jewel**


	4. OH SHITSICLES

**Hello! PurpleDiamondDevil here! yeah, erm... sorry for not updating in a while*hangs head in shame* OK, on with the story, Oh yeah, thanks RetroMonkey, llloveBooks, Queenofthefanfiction and dreamer372. Also shout out to Kallypso, the authoress of my favorite trilogy about liz parker, lightning strikes, ashes and one last spark. Love her stories but thoes three are my favs completely. ok, now on with the story.**

* * *

chapter 4

hezaa

Shit.

I didnt think this through; did I?

OK, Here I am, Standing in an office with a guy who controls fire. Fudging deadly man. If this was avatar the last air bender, I'd be Aang and hed be zuko- **_THE FIRE BENDER!_**

Heh, irony.

"U-um...Cos I asked nicely...?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow. "Hmmm... Give me a reason why I shouldn't just blast you into oblivion?" He questioned.

"C-cos im not from this place!" I stuttered.

Damnit, screw my nervousness.

"Hmm... Where are you from?" He asked.

God, whats with the questions and humming? God- I mean Truth!

"I'm from the other side of the gate, that weirdo truth sent me here!" I blurted out.

I heard a click. As in a gun. Sugar nuts. Screw my life.

"Whats going on sir?" A sharp, female voice asked, slicing the tension like a knife through butter.

"Nothing Lieutenant, at ease. Just a child asking for help. " Mustang said.

The strangest thing happened, Hawkeye, one of the most bad ass characters on the show, came forward and hugged me.

"Stop crying child, Its all right. Your safe. Why did you come here?" Hawkeye asked gently.

Wow...just wow...did I use Hawkeye and gently together...0-o...weird...

"cos i know that you people can help people, your the military, your meant to help people!" I sobbed uncontrollably.

Oh Truth...WHY THE HELL AM I CRYING!

"OK,sweetheart tell me whats wrong, start from the beginning,Ok and we will try and help you any way we can." Hawkeye murmured.

So I did.

"It h-happened this morning. Me and my best friend Hana were just reading and did a drawing of a circle we saw in a book. I don't remember much else other than waking up in a white space with two black doors and a shadow person. I know him from books. _Truth. _Hana freaked out when she saw him. He said we were special, part of a puzzle that will all fall into place. He-he gave us gifts: alchemy, shape shifting, lying and joint alchemy. Joint alchemy is the strongest, able to boost alchemic powers to the strongest. W-we are from the other side of what you people call the gate, we call it England. Please, you've got to find Hana!P-please!" I whispered.

"OK, we'll help. Isn't that right colonel." She stated more than asked.

Mustang sighed."Fine, what was she wearing?"He asked, pulling out a random pen and notebook.

"S-she was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with embroidery in purple and in red, a pair of baggy black combat trousers held up with a thick studded brown belt, steel-toed combat boots that laced up to my mid calf w red and purple striped boot ties and a dark purple knee-length, hooded jacket with embroidery in pale purple. she also has long purple hair and eyes that change colors." I stuttered, trying to stop crying.

"Ok, we'll send out a search team, as long as you answer some questions about your world." mustang said.

"O-okay!" I stuttered.

* * *

Hana

OK, I have no idea where I am.

All I know is that im somewhere on an island. Oh shitsicle. Why does my life suck.

I guess i'll have to swi-_**wait.**_

Someones coming. Yay! I was gonna be saved. life seemed sugar-coated and rainbow-tastic once again.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

I crept towards where the sounds were coming from and saw someone i never expected to see.

_Izumi. _

Oh my truth.

I hope she could help. I tried to call out but, seeing as I hadn't had a drink in a while, I didn't make a sound.

I tried again.

"Help..."

It was barely audible but she heard it.

"Who's there?" She called out.

I came into her line of vision.

"Help" I whispered.

I fell forward, closing my eyes for the impact of the ground. It never came.

I looked up, my weary milky blue eyes meeting her worried dark ones.

"My, you look worse for wear. Come on, i'll take you to my home, child, you look like you could use a rest." she said, picking me up and carrying me to a boat. I smiled wearily at her before my eyes were covered with the one thing I hate the most; Darkness.

* * *

In the forest

3rd person

Unknown to them, a figure was watching them from the trees.

"That...that bitch!" Envy hissed, purple eyes glazed with hatred.

He jumped down from the tree he was crouching in, running as fast as he could to Dante's house, reaching there in a minor two minutes.

He rushed into her office, barely stopping to knock on the door.

"What is it Envy?" The old lady asked, glaring at the homunculus at the door.

"Forgive me, master, but, the girls in the prophecy, I believe they have came." He said, bowing.

"Hmmm... This is good. It is said that the ones they choose to side with will win all battles. We must get them." Dante said."Lust, Wrath, come here." She called.

"You called?" A woman with long black curls and big... erm... a large chest said lazily, holding the hand of a young boy with shaggy black hair.

"Yes, you are to find and watch the girls in the prophecy, until further instruction. Lust, you will search and look for the other girl while Wrath and Envy watch the one he found. Do you understand?" Dante asked sharply.

"Yes master, we understand." Envy said, before leaving the room with the other homunculi.

When they got out the house Envy turned to the others.

"Don't mess this up or else-"

"Or else what,Envy?" Lust snarled, rolling her eyes.

"Y_ou dont want to know."_ he hissed.

* * *

**Hate? Like? My name is earl? tell me what you think my dahling jewels! Luv PDD**


	5. ha, im taller

**Chapter 5**

**Hana**

I opened my eyes.

Then i shut them.

Then I opened them again.

Then I shut them once again.

Dammit, why cant the damn blazing sun turn off?

No one likes you, you ball of gas, go the fudge away!

slowly i sat up, arm shielding the bright rays from destroying my sensitive silver eyes.

"Hmmm... see your awake now. How are you feeling?" Someone asked.

"Like hell swallowed me up, spat me out into a pile of sharp knives, covered in poison, while someone tried to play the xylophone on my spine... with electrified metal , and i was bashed in the face with a baseball bat studded with rusted nails. other than that, pretty damn good. " I answered, cracking my neck and stretching my arms.

"Well...that's quite descriptive." another voice said.

"Yes, quite so." The first one replied.

I finally turned to face where the voices came from.

at the door was Izumi and Sig. OMTRUTH! inner fangirl spaz attack!

"Where am i?" i asked, cocoa eyes wide with fright.

I mean, i know who they are but it doesn't mean im more frightened than hana with...everything, of that bloody woman.

"You're at our home. I found you on Yok island. Whats your name, girl?" Izumi asked.

OK, if i pretend i dont remember much there wont be as many questions. heh. smarticles bitches.

"I-I dont really know. I think its Hana. I-I im not really sure..." I said, tearing up like black magic.

"Hmm, amnesia. Its okay, we'll help you." Sig said.

"Yes, my husband is quite correct, we will help you." Izumi told me.

"Thank you, miss..." i said trailing off with a questioning look in my eyes.

WOW, Truth, dude, you are now my new best friend. YAY!

"Izumi Curtis and this is my husband, Sig Curtis." She answered.

"N-nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Curtis!" I said-_stuttered_.

"Please, call us Sig and Izumi." Sig said.

"O-okay. Umm.. where are we?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"We're in Dublith. This will be your new home." Izumi said.

Home...that sounded nice.

* * *

**Hezaa**

I was sitting on a couch in the Flame Alchemists office. Miss hawkeye was standing next to me, encouraging me to answer questions. The person who was asking questions was Mustang himself. I know many girls who would love to be in my position. Heck, i know many guys who would love to be in my positions.

"Name."

"Hezaa Marie Rene Copes."

"age."

"15"

"eye color."

"what do you think, Baka?!" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Orange. Hair color."

"Electric banana."

he gave me a strange luck. Again, i rolled my eyes.

"Where are you from."

"Newcastle, Britain. Other side of the Gate."

"Occupation."

"Highschooler / babysitter"

"Friends name."

"Hana Blythe Esme Tatum."

"Age"

"15"

"eyes."

"Changes with moods"

"hair"

"strawberry blonde dyed purple"

"from"

"same as me"

"occupation"

"Highschooler and works as a combat trainer."

"Okay, we have finished these questions. No one must know of your real identity or you will be taken for experimentation. From now on people will know you as Lieutenants sister, recently being put in her care. Hawkeye, find something for your sister to wear." Mustang said.

"Uh, no need." I said, shape-shifting into black skinny jeans, a cotton blue button up shirt with silver cuff links and buttons, knee high black lace up army boots with 3inch wedges, black leather jacket and a silver choker inlaid with star sapphires and tanzanite.

Mustang stared at me, mouth agape.

"What?! I am a shapeshifter."

"close your mouth sir, you'll catch flies."

just at that moment Edward Elric walked through the the door.

"Dammit, Colonel, what the hells your reason for calling me out this time?" he muttered.

" so your finally here, shorty."mustang pleasantly stated.

"WHO YOU CALLIN A MICROSCOPIC MIDJET FLEA WHO COULD DROWN IN A MILLIMETER OF WATER! IM STILL GROWING DAMMIT!"he yelled

"Hmm, well, now your here i can give my reasons. You are to help search for a missing person. Her name is Hana Conwell. Purple hair and changing eyes. Lieutenants sister will go with you." Mustang stated.

"Wait, Hawkey has a sister!?" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes, Hezaa Copes, meet Edward Elric, Fullmetal, Hezaa Copes."Colonel said.

"Yeah hey." I said, not looking up from sketching out Hana.

"hi" He said.

"So, lets go." I said, standing up and passing by him, and out the door.

all the while i was thinking:

Ha, im taller.

* * *

**hey guys! Follow? Favorite? Family Guy? OMG: Random fact about me! I am addicted to coco pops and im PROUD!**


	6. Ready with willpower

**Hiya my glimmering gems! Seriously psycho dream last night. Me and the FMA crew were in a minecraft world my sister made and the only way out was to defeat the Enderdragon. When I woke up I cried because the damn dragon killed me! Why does my personal life always have to enter my dreams!?**

**Cheers to Keira Higurashi9 for reviewing! on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA(B). Curse my fucked up luck!**

* * *

**Hana**

Its been two weeks since I arrived here. Two weeks since my freaky idol Truth sent us here.

And life's been great.

I help out around the butcher shop and I can go out in public without feeling self conscious. I had washed the dye out of my hair, leaving it to its natural platinum shimmer. I covered up my awkward eyes with a pair of charcoal contacts I had in my bag for a cosplay.

Izumi had been kind enough to lend me some of her clothes from when she was a kid so I could blend in. I was currently wearing a midnight blue Lolita dress with a black jacket and my own army boots.

"Thank you; have a nice evening Mr Chikan!" I called cheerfully after the old priest, him waving back.

It was Finally time to close up the butcher shop. It was meant to be my day off from working there but Izumi had to go to the doctor because of her illness so I said I didn't mind helping out for the day; besides, chatting to the other people was really fun. I quickly locked up the shop and ran off to the house behind it, preparing to start dinner. I may have lived off instant ramen and takeaways but I did learn some things in home economics.

I chopped all the vegetables expertly, adding them to the chicken stew I was brewing.

I bet I looked the picture of innocence. A young, amnesiac girl, helping out anyway she could to help her kind caretakers, the sweet people who took her off the streets. How sweet; what a little darling...HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ever since Izumi saw the transmutation circle sewn on my jacket, she had been adamant for me to show her my alchemy. Thankfully she is too ill to question it.

I quickly poured the steaming mixture into the clay bowls and set them out on the table just as Izumi and Sig came in.

"Welcome home!" I exclaimed, pouring out mugs of jasmine tea."What did the doctor say, miss Izumi?"

"He said I should be fine in a couple of hours or so." She replied sitting down at the table with Sig.

"That's great news!" I said, sitting down at the table, a big smile on my face.

"Yes, and I believe that it is time for you to show me your alchemy. Tomorrow at seven-o-clock I want you at the front yard to show me your alchemy." Izumi said, a stern look clear her face.

"B-but I don't remember how!" I said, my smile quickly diminishing.

I looked down, lip quivering slightly as I stared into the warm, bubbling broth.

"That doesn't matter. Do what seems right at the moment." Izumi ordered, a stern over tone lacing her voice.

"O-okay!" I muttered.

WE continued to eat in silence until every trace of the stew had disappeared.

"Good night Mr Sig, Miss Izumi!" I exclaimed, bouncing back to my former happiness.

Yeah, I'm bi-polar; get over it.

I ran off to my bedroom and took out the moleskin book I had bought with some money they gave me. Whipping out my baseball bat shaped pen, I scribbled down the events of the day.

I let my mind wander as my pound-store pen danced across the smooth, cream page.

Two weeks.

Two weeks of wondering about where Hez was.

Two weeks pretending to be an amnesiac.

Two weeks since kicking that homunculus's ass.

Sighing, I snapped the brown book shut, leaving it on the dresser. Quickly changing into a short, pale green silk night dress. I tied my pale blond hair into a elegant plait, securing the end with a emerald satin ribbon.

I crawled under the monochrome patchwork quilt, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hezaa**

"Are we there yet?" I complained, leaning back on my chair.

"No" Ed said, eyes glued to an alchemy book.

"How about now"  
"No"

"Now?"  
"No"

"Whadabout now!"  
"NOOOOOOO"

"Geesh, spit ma head out will ya!?" I said.

"STOP TALKING"  
"Look who's got a short fuse?:"I said, raising a bright brow. Oops...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SHORTER THAN A GRAIN OF SAND THAT COULD DROWN IN A MILLILITER OF JELLY!" He yelled, held back by Alphonse.

"Brother..." He sighed, as he held back his older ( but shorter) sibling.

"Hey! Where are we even going?" I asked, ignoring the fuming blonde boy.

Edward grunted,"Dublith; we're going to see our old teacher." He said, staring out the window like a one of them posers on the bus.

You know the type.

"Cool; never been there!" I said completely honestly.

"Yeah, whatever, get some sleep, it takes hours to get there." Edward grumbled, glaring at me.

Doing as he said, I leaned against the window, falling asleep against the steady pace of the train.

* * *

**Hana**

I got up at 4:00am, silently walking to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

I stripped of my night clothes, before crawling under the warm blast of the shower. I sighed as the water cascaded down my back, washing away my worries. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo, then transmuting the particles to purple. YAY! My first transmutation that didn't send me to another world! I massaged the purple goop into my hair, dying the blond strands to a dark plum.

I figured that my originally dyed strands might comfort me.

After washing, I stepped out the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my room.

Sitting in front of the mirror, I rubbed my long purple hair with a towel, and then when it was bone dry, I brushed it till it was completely straight and tamed. Then, I picked up a pair of scissors and i did what i thought about doing last night.

I cut it.

Purple strands severed; falling to the ground in dark wisps. My hands had a mind of their own as they chopped my hair to the length of my ears. A jagged, layered side fringe cut in, layers easing down to my earlobes, two long pieces of hair dangling down.

I put on the clothes I had when I first arrived: Black tank top, black cargo pants, brown belt, steel toed boots and my purple hoodie.

I quickly looked in the mirror.

I didn't see the girl I was before; I wasn't the innocent little blonde, nor the psycho little purple haired girl. I'm still psycho, still small, still purple but I was something else.

I.

Was.

EPIC! (how modest of lil'old me!)

* * *

**Follow? Favorite? Sponge Bob?  
**

**OK, thanks for reading! find Hana's new hair style at **

. /_cb20130221043108/heromainia/images/thumb/d/dc/An ime_boy-Blue_Eyes-Purple_ /384px-Anime_boy-Blue_Eyes-Purple_ . ** the image is of a boy but thats the hairstyle OK, I got my hair cut like that! Dont judge me! **

**Ok, loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvveeeeee eeeeeeee,**

** Diamond-chan!**


	7. WTF, a ViOlIn?

**Hana**

Me and Izumi stood staring at each other.

10 seconds till 7:00AM.

A slight breeze was in the air, along with the sounds of nature. The grass was soft, long and lush. If you listen closely enough, you could possibly hear the sound of the water rushing in the smalll lake and-

"8"

Oh, almost time to-

"7"

What, she's counting-

"6"

"5"

Wow, she's counting fa-

"4"

"3"

Dammit! Cant i finish a bloody-

"2"

For fu-

"1"

Dammit!

Izumi ran at me, brandishing her fists. I dodged, bending backwards and watching her hand fly an inch over my face. Acting quickly, I swept my leg out, trying to take her off of her feet. Sadly, she managed to flip over it, jumping over me. I sent my fist towards her, only for it to be easily caught. Twisting my hand, she managed to make me spin, before letting me go and letting me fly off to the side.I skidded against the tree, watching with wide eyes as she slammed her hands to the ground and creating a wave of rocks and dirt towards my place. I rolled away quickly, slamming my hands in a similar gesture and creating the only thing i could think of: A bow and violin.

Without much thought, i tucked the transmuted object under my chin and ran the bow over the strings, the opening cords of _Dancing In The Velvet Moon _ringing out, opening my mouth to sing along.

"Hakugin no honoo ten o kogashite

Tatoe kokoro o hikisaite mo  
Anata dake ni sasagetai no  
Watashi no mune no juujika o" I sang, my voice echoing around as the violin collected the electrical currents in the air, shooting a flash of bright blue electric currents from the scroll.

Izumi dodged the attack, shaking out of her shocked state from when i created the sent stone spikes at, aiming at their target: me.

"Nemuranai BERUBETTO no tsuki  
Kazarareta himitsu no heya  
Futarikiri sotto kagi o kake  
Odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete

Yasashiku hi o tomoshita KYANDORU no you ni anata  
Aa torokasete agemashou  
Chikainasai eien o" The words sounded out, creating a bright blue barrier of the flickering waves around me, the electricity stopping her shot.

She ran at me with a stone axe, swinging it above her head.

Ai no kusari dare ni mo kowasenai  
Amaku kiyora na jumon kakete  
Anata dake ni yurusareru no  
Kinjirareta MERODI sae mo  
Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru  
Tsukamaete hayaku watashi o" Rang out, sending her flying from the sapphire sparks.

She was sent flying into the oak tree, getting winded.

She raised her hand, admiting defeat.

I dropped the stone violin, allowing it to melt back into the stone step i had made it from.

"YEEEEESSSSS!" I yelled," I WON!"

My feet were then taken from under me, taking me to the floor. Izumi was over me, spear pointed at my throat.

" Never turn your back on the enemy until they're bleeding severely or dead; got it?" She said.

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!" I said (read: shouted) back in terror.

"Good!" She said, obviously pleased.

REmoving the sharp tip from under my jawline-which i was immensely happy for- she grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"That was some unique alchemy, I've never saw it before" She commented, starting to clean up the garden,"Where did you learn it?"

Yes, we were fighting in the front yard, have a problem with that?

... wait, did i just ask myself a question?

...aaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddd i did it again,dammit.

" YEAH! Thats kinda what I want to know as well!" An obnoxiously loud voice yelled.

Only one person had that voice.

Oh shit.

WHY TRUTH? I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS! WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!  
...I swear, i think i heard an inhuman laugh at the back of my head.

Ahem, back on track.

I turned around, eyes wide as i spotted an all to familiar short blonde alchemist.

And a suit of armour.

And... was that Hezz?

OH FUCK YOU LIFE!

* * *

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I havent updated this in aggggesss.**

**sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry . Soooooo... enjoy it? i bloody well hope so! If you didn't... I have an army...They are known as my friends...pets...imaginary friends...they will find you... you will regret ever hating...**

**OK, LUV YOU TOO!**

LUVVVVVV...

_Purple__**Diamond**__Devil_


End file.
